Melodies of Us
by AzureLuna
Summary: The story of our favorite puppies, and their harsh journey through life as expressed in the form of song. Music from Broadway plays and musicals. RLSB. Slash. Now rated M for adult material.
1. Chapter 1: Think of Me

Melodies of Us

Author: AzureLuna

Summary: The story of our favorite puppies, and their harsh journey through life as expressed in the form of song. Music from Broadway plays and musicals.

Authors Note: My advice to you reading this would be to try and find these songs and listen to them as you're reading. It's not necessary and some are a huge pain to locate, but it makes things in the story both sweeter and sadder.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Otherwise that little epilogue would've been a tad different. Mwhaha, and I DO NOT own any of the songs or the musicals which the songs are from! Credits go to Phantom of the Opera, Cats, Sound of Music, Moulin Rouge, Jekyll and Hyde, Miss Saigon, Les Miserables.

Act I

'Think of me'

_Sirius talking to Remus after "The Snape Incident"_

Sirius went up to Remus in the crowded halls one afternoon after being completely ignored by both him and James for a month, he snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Remus turned around with a warm smile that melted to a cold look as he saw who it was and started turning around again but Sirius' hand caught his, Remus glared but stopped.

Sirius got down on his knees, 'It's now or never' he thought quickly and started singing his heart out to his once dear friend,

"Think of me  
Think of me fondly!  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me every so often  
Promise me you'll try"

People in the halls were stopping and staring at this unusual display, usually Sirius received his attention for jokes and pranks, and now he was being sincere. Even Remus was shocked, and this boy he'd known so well, this boy who was once his boyfriend, he was now putting himself out for ridicule, for him. Remus knew it was because Sirius had done the same thing to him, only it was by accident. He was just evening the score. Sirius continued singing,

"On that day - that not so distant day  
When you are far away and free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me!"  
Sirius held on tightly to Remus' hand as he sang the next verse and even James was considering giving Sirius a second chance, and James was, by far, more stubborn then Remus.

"And though it's clear  
Though it was always clear  
That this was never meant to be" Remus wanted to strangle and hug Sirius at the same time for even saying that they weren't meant to be. It was the most obvious thing in the world that they belonged together! How dare he say that? Remus realized what he had just thought and wanted to be angry at himself, but he knew it was true, Remus looked down at Sirius, his cold eyes softening slightly.  
"If you happen to remember  
Stop and think of me"  
Sirius felt bold and started stroking small circles on Remus' hand and Sirius looked directly into his eyes and sang.

"Think of August when the trees were green  
don't think about the way things might have been."

"Think of me  
Think of me waking  
Silent and resigned"

Remus got the mental picture that went perfectly with those words, Sirius entangled in cream-colored bed sheets opening his eyes to show a beautiful dark blue and his simple smile. Remus couldn't deny that he had missed that very much. He was starting to seriously regret being so harsh to Sirius for a simple mistake. But he wasn't quite ready to forgive him yet..  
"Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind  
Think of me please say you'll think of me  
Whatever else you choose to do  
There will never be a day when  
I won't think of you"

Sirius looked at Remus with a sad begging look, he had been so lonely in the past month, he hadn't heard one word come out of that beautiful mouth. Remus deprived him of it solely because Remus knew Sirius dearly loved his voice. James wanted to look away as he remembered his best friend, and saw how much pain Sirius; eyes held. Remus and James looked at each other and simultaneously thought, 'Maybe he's learned his lesson'

Sirius squeezed his hand lightly, asking for him to pay attention and he began singing the next, and last verse in his sweet tenor voice

"Flowers fade  
The fruits of summer fade,"

Remus couldn't tell that the hall was crowded anymore, he could only see Sirius and Sirius' eyes playing out the emotions that fit the words,  
"They have their season so do we" Remus wanted to prove him wrong so desperately to tell him that that wasn't true at all, that Remus, despite himself, still had strong feelings for the taller boy. Sirius all but whispered the next part,

"But please promise me  
That sometimes you will think of me"

Sirius shut his eyes tightly and slowly loosened his grasp on Remus' hand and looked down, defeated. Some people who were watching were snickering, others were silent, most were stunned. "Sirius," Remus said gently hold no malice, "Get up."

Sirius obeyed silently still not opening his eyes to look at Remus, he was shocked when he felt a hand touch his cheek, "Sirius, look at me. Please."

Sirius slowly opened his eyes, and bit his lip leaning slightly into the touch of Remus' hand, then Remus spoke with restrained sorrow, "Gods, I missed you!"

Remus threw his arms around Sirius for everyone to see. Sirius' eyes widened and he looked quickly to James who smiled slightly and nodded. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus slowly and Remus nuzzled his face into Sirius' neck. "I forgive you, I'm sorry for being harsh, but you know how much that hurt me. I love you so much."

"Remmie, gods, thank you so much, I love you too" Sirius pulled Remus slightly away from him and kissed him deeply as the people watching cheered, including a laughing James.


	2. Chapter 2: Memory

Melodies of Us

Author: AzureLuna

Summary: The story of our favorite puppies, and their harsh journey through life as expressed in the form of song. Music from Broadway plays and musicals.

Authors Note: My advice to you reading this would be to try and find these songs and listen to them as you're reading. It's not necessary and some are a huge pain to locate, but it makes things in the story both sweeter and sadder.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Otherwise that little epilogue would've been a tad different. Mwhaha, and I DO NOT own any of the songs or the musicals which the songs are from! Credits go to Phantom of the Opera, Cats, Sound of Music, Moulin Rouge, Jekyll and Hyde, Miss Saigon, Les Miserables.

Act II

'Memory'

_Remus basking in some old happiness, takes place Harry's third year_

Remus was taking a evening stroll around the Hogwarts grounds just reminiscing about his school days and each place held a special memory for him, Hogwarts was just filled with memories, the strongest memory by far was seeing Harry and thinking of James. Remus calmly walked trough the gardens, "Daylight  
See the dew on the sunflower  
And a rose that is fading  
Roses whither away" Remus gently took a rose in his hand and smelled the sweet fragrance.  
"Like the sunflower  
I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day"

Remus looked to the sky to see the daylight slowly slipping into darkness, Remus softly sang to himself continuing on the path, "Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan" Remus looked to the moon and at the dim glowing of the fireflies and wood fairies with their sparkling wings smiling wistfully.

"Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then" Remus looked at a fountain where he and Sirius shared their first kiss not but 16 years ago and he sat on the bench where Sirius had asked him to be his boyfriend and smiled happily to himself, "I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again.."

"Every streetlamp  
Seems to beat a fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters  
And the streetlamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning" Remus rose up and walked to the tree he knew so well by the lake and he laid down and just wished Sirius was with him, but he wasn't. And he never will be. Remus pushed the thought away and remembered all the things the Marauders had done under this very tree, Peter said his first insult, Sirius had his first fist fight, and Remus and Sirius had their first quiet moment.

"Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in" Remus sang the familiar tune softly as he began playing with a patch of grass.  
"When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin" Remus looked up at the stars and figured that it was probably midnight already, but he would remain here a little longer to satisfy the part of him that still felt as if he were in his 5th year.

"Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning" Remus closed his eyes and could smell the fresh air of his 5th year, filled with vanilla and Chocolate Frogs and a mellow spice scent, that Sirius had wrapped around him like a blanket.

Remus thought of how Sirius would love to be their with him, little did Remus know that Sirius was just on the other side of that tree, listening to him and smiling "Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun" Remus sang gently, as to not break the memory of Sirius and him together, as they once were.  
"If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is" Remus still had his eyes closed and he started drifting off he could feel Sirius' arms around him and his soft voice saying, "I'm here." But Remus knew it wasn't real and he didn't bother opening his eyes, even when he felt warm lips on his.

Remus woke up a few hours later but it seemed like minutes, "Look  
A new day has begun"


	3. Chapter 3: My Favorite Things

-1Melodies of Us

Author: AzureLuna

Summary: The story of our favorite puppies, and their harsh journey through life as expressed in the form of song. Music from Broadway plays and musicals.

Authors Note: My advice to you reading this would be to try and find these songs and listen to them as you're reading. It's not necessary and some are a huge pain to locate, but it makes things in the story both sweeter and sadder.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Otherwise that little epilogue would've been a tad different. Mwhaha, and I DO NOT own any of the songs or the musicals which the songs are from! Credits go to Phantom of the Opera, Cats, Sound of Music, Moulin Rouge, Jekyll and Hyde, Miss Saigon, Les Miserables.

Act III

'My Favorite Things'

_Both Remus and Sirius sing this in times of angst, skips from 6th year to Azkaban._

It was 6th year for our young Marauders but two in particular were feeling very distraught one was in the Astronomy Tower cursing himself for his idiocy the other was in the infirmary trying his best to piece things together and makes sense of what happened. These two boys were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius had just told Snape how to enter the Shrieking Shack, and he was regretting it deeply and had been since the second he let it slip. Remus was confused and really didn't know what to make of this, he was sad more then anything, he went to a nearby window and let the early sunshine touch his soft face.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things"

Sirius was sitting on the top of the Tower looking at the sunrise knowing he should apologize, and confess, he didn't know how. 'Besides,' he told himself, 'he probably hates you anyway.'

"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things" 

Remus continued looking into the sunrise and he didn't care if anyone heard him now, it was making him feel much better to just hear himself.

"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into springs   
These are a few of my favorite things" 

Sirius looked down at the courtyard.

"When the dog bites"

Remus looked toward the gardens  
"When the bee stings"

They both looked toward the Whomping Willow and sang in unison.  
"When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad" 

Unknown to them that just in 3 years they'd both being in a similar situation. This time there were no Marauders. Supposedly two were dead, one locked up and the other struggling to survive. Remus the only one that wasn't dead one way or another was at the flat he and Sirius had rented after graduation, he wandered all over their flat and seeing his things still scattered it was hard to believe. The man he loved was a murderer and was locked up. But it all happened so fast, in the past 24 hours his life had changed forever. He sat on the couch and begin feel a little de-ja-vu he smiled bitterly at the memory and tried to push it away, but some seeped through the well worn barriers

"When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad"

Meanwhile Sirius was locked up in his cell like the guilty murderer everyone thought he was. He was trying to see through the window, but it was too high. He missed Remus already, and he knew he should apologize, but he didn't know how. He also remembered three years ago and whispered to himself.

"When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad"

It lifted his mood a little, then a Dementor came by his cell and he was forced to remember Remus' sad and confused face as they dragged him away, begging Sirius to say they were lying, that he was innocent.

Such pain, Sirius cried out in anguish.


	4. Chapter 4: In His Eyes

Melodies of Us

Author: AzureLuna

Summary: The story of our favorite puppies, and their harsh journey through life as expressed in the form of song. Music from Broadway plays and musicals.

Authors Note: My advice to you reading this would be to try and find these songs and listen to them as you're reading. It's not necessary and some are a huge pain to locate, but it makes things in the story both sweeter and sadder. And also, I don't stick to the books past OotP.. Sirius survived the veil in my story, and from then on it's all my own plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Otherwise that little epilogue would've been a tad different. Mwhaha, and I DO NOT own any of the songs or the musicals which the songs are from! Credits go to Phantom of the Opera, Cats, Sound of Music, Moulin Rouge, Jekyll and Hyde, Miss Saigon, Les Miserables.

Act IV

'In His Eyes'

_Sirius and Remus talking to each other halfway through Azkaban_

6 years.. 6 long painful years since we last made love, since I felt I knew him, since we were "we". It gets more painful by the day.

"I sit and watch the rain,  
And see my tears run down the windowpane…"

6 years.. 6 excruciating years since I've seen his face, touched his skin, my love, my wolf, my mate, my life.

"I sit and watch the sky.  
And I can hear it breathe a sigh…"

"I think of him,  
How we were…"

Sirius drowned out the moans of pain from the other prisoners.

"And when I think of him,  
Then I remember…"

Remus and Sirius sighed.

"Remember…"

Remus breathed in and sang softly.

"In his eyes I can see  
Where my heart longs to be"

"In his eyes I see a gentle glow,  
And that's where I'll be safe, I know"

Remus hugged the pillow on his bed close to his chest.  
"Safe in his arms, close to his heart…"

Sirius let out a long suffering sigh.  
"But I don't know quite where to start.."

Remus closed his eyes and tried his best to remember the image of his love. Thinking about what it would be like to look at Sirius now.

"By looking in his eyes,  
Will I see beyond tomorrow?"

A Dementor passed by Sirius' cell again, he flinched; he hardly reacted anymore, but the feeling of ultimate dread was still upon him all the same.  
"By looking in his eyes,  
Will I see beyond the sorrow  
That I feel?"

Remus suddenly remembered why Sirius was gone in the first place.  
"Will his eyes reveal to me  
Promises or lies?"

Sirius thought of this also, and thought that even if Remus did love him he would hide it, but he assured himself, "But he can't conceal from me  
The love in his eyes"

Remus smiled to himself sadly, burying himself safely in old memories "I know their every look,  
His eyes"

Sirius remembered the tender golden depths, "They're like an open book,  
His eyes!"

Remus and Sirius both began remembering the fateful day they first saw each other, and met, "But most of all the look  
That hypnotized me!"

Remus sighed to himself thinking that he was getting for cheerful about someone who was now in prison, an accused killer, "If I'm wise,  
I will walk away,  
And gladly.."

Sirius looked wistful, "But, sadly,  
I'm not wise,  
It's hard to talk away  
The mem'ries that you prize!"

Remus began smiling again and he could practically feel Sirius' smile again, " Love is worth forgiving for!"

Sirius now thought it was silly to wish death upon himself, Remus always changed everything dramatically though, "Now I realize -"

Remus and Sirius looked to the silvery moon and sang softly, "Everything worth living for  
Is there, in his eyes!"

Remus was more sure of himself and his love, he had long forgotten the accusation and the problems in the way, "Love is worth forgiving for!  
Now I realize -"

Sirius repeated, "Now I realize -"

Remus wanted to touch Sirius again and Sirius felt the same and just wanted to get out of this hell and get to his love, the years that are going to come will be long and painful, but they both agreed that the other was worth any length of time, "Everything worth living for  
Is there, in his eyes"


	5. Chapter 5: I Still Believe

-1Melodies of Us

Author: AzureLuna

Summary: The story of our favorite puppies, and their harsh journey through life as expressed in the form of song. Music from Broadway plays and musicals.

Authors Note: My advice to you reading this would be to try and find these songs and listen to them as you're reading. It's not necessary and some are a huge pain to locate, but it makes things in the story both sweeter and sadder.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Otherwise that little epilogue would've been a tad different. Mwhaha, and I DO NOT own any of the songs or the musicals which the songs are from! Credits go to Phantom of the Opera, Cats, Sound of Music, Moulin Rouge, Jekyll and Hyde, Miss Saigon, Les Miserables.

Act V

'I Still Believe'

_Remus thinking and singing to Sirius through out their more painful years together in chronological order_

Remus looked over at the space where Sirius, his lover should be, something was haunting him, and he wanted to know what it was, he was gone tonight he left without out much of an explanation, he had kissed him good bye and let his hands linger on Remus' face. It was driving Remus mad and he just wasn't sure. But he had the worst feeling that his mate wouldn't be returning any time soon.

"Last night I watched him sleeping  
my body pressed to him  
and then he started speaking  
the name I heard him speak...was him  
Yes I know that this was years ago  
but when moonlight fills my room I know  
you are here... Still" 

Remus sighed and pushed the horrible feeling away, and sang to himself,

"I still  
I still believe  
you will return  
I know you will  
my heart  
against all odds  
holds still" 

About 5 years later Remus had found out why Sirius had left that night, and that Sirius didn't return, Remus knew he was innocent but didn't know how to reason that he was, he still had hope though, "Yes, still  
I still believe  
I know as long as I can keep believing, I'll live  
I'll live  
love cannot die  
you will return  
you will return  
and I alone know why"

Remus, after Sirius had broken free and came to his house to live, he was beside him at long last, where he belonged, but Sirius was still haunted by Peter, by the dementors, by the time away from his mate, and he always slept fretfully, Remus ran his hands through Sirius' hair, "Last night I watched you sleeping  
once more, the nightmare came  
I heard you cry out something  
a word that sounded like... a name  
and it hurts me more than I can bear  
knowing part of you I'll never share  
never know" Remus trailed off sadly. 

And yet again Remus found himself alone and depressed, Sirius had fallen through the Veil, but there was still hope, and that's the only reason why Remus was still breathing, was the hope that you don't die when you pass through the Veil, that you can come back, "But still  
I still believe  
the time will come  
when nothing keeps us apart  
my heart, forever more  
holds still"

The Order had been genuinely shocked and happy when Sirius came back to Grimmauld Place, but he had been traumatized by whatever he had seen beyond the Veil. Sirius ignored everybody's questions and ran to Remus and gripped him, sobbing, Remus comforted him and ran his hands through Sirius' hair and whispered,

"It' s all over, I' m here  
there is nothing to fear  
Please! What' s haunting you?  
won' t you let me inside  
what you so want to hide!  
I need you too!" Remus begged softly, hopelessly.

Remus lied in bed, holding Sirius, trying to calm him enough to get him to sleep, "For still

((I will hold you all night,

I will make it all right))  
I still believe

((you are safe with me))  
as long as I

((and I wish you could tell what you don't  
want to tell))  
can keep believing,

I'll live ((what your hell must be))"

Sirius opened his bloodshot eyes to look at Remus and he held on to him tightly, "I love you," Remus smiled softly and wiped away his tears, "I love you too" Then he started singing softer as Sirius was drifting off to sleep, "You can sleep now  
((you have returned))

You can cry now  
and I know why I'm your mate now  
I'm yours for life  
Until we die" 

And as the last soothing note floated on the cold night air, for the first time in a year, safe in the arms of his mate. Sirius slept.


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Fall of Rain

Melodies of Us

Author: AzureLuna

Summary: The story of our favorite puppies, and their harsh journey through life as expressed in the form of song. Music from Broadway plays and musicals.

Authors Note: My advice to you reading this would be to try and find these songs and listen to them as you're reading. It's not necessary and some are a huge pain to locate, but it makes things in the story both sweeter and sadder. And also, I don't stick to the books past OotP.. Sirius survived the veil in my story, and from then on it's all my own plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Otherwise that little epilogue would've been a tad different. Mwhaha, and I DO NOT own any of the songs or the musicals which the songs are from! Credits go to Phantom of the Opera, Cats, Sound of Music, Moulin Rouge, Jekyll and Hyde, Miss Saigon, Les Miserables.

Act VI

'A Little Fall of Rain'

_Remus after a rainy full moon, and then forward with the death of Sirius_

"Remus! Are you alright!?" Sirius shouted running over to the golden-haired werewolf.

It was right after a very bad and painful full moon, Sirius had detention and couldn't make and Moony had started ripping himself apart in distress. Sirius found Remus collapsed right outside of the Whomping Willow and the rain was pouring, and Remus was bleeding freely.

"I'm fine," Remus said weakly, not convincing Sirius in the least.

"No, no you're not, and it's my fault I should have ditched detention and gotten another, this wouldn't have happened." Sirius sounded so sad, he gathered the small boy up in his arms gently. Remus was a little dizzy, but he looked up at Sirius, smiling past his own pain.

"Don't you fret, M'sieur Sirius  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow." Remus sang softly.

Sirius held Remus held Remus closer to him and sang, "If I could heal your wounds with words of love."

Remus shook his head, "Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me"

"You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now…" Sirius trailed off sadly, feeling himself begin to cry.

"The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last." Remus sang and paused getting weaker and weaker from the loss of blood.

"The rain that brings you here  
Is Heaven-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far  
So don't you fret, M'sieur Sirius" Remus sang softly and collapsed into Sirius' strong arms, Sirius looked down at the unconscious boy and pressed his lips to Remus', he then stood up with Remus in his arms and started walking to the castle as fast as he could.

Years later the roles switched. Sirius had been kidnapped from Grimmauld Place by Voldemort and his Death Eaters to be questioned on Harry's whereabouts. The Order immediately set out to find him, and the search took almost a month. When they found Sirius, he was weak and starving, he was in the middle of the mountains and something had attacked him, a Death Eater no doubt. The rain poured down on all of them.

"Sirius! Oh my god! Are you alright?" Remus ran to the weak and near-crippled man and held him while the other members of the Order kept their distance.

"Remus..? I'm so happy to see you" He managed a weak smile, "I love you,"

"I love you too, just, just hang in there, okay? I'm so sorry that this happened to you." Remus began to cry and Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and whispered.  
"I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now"

That's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close" Sirius drifted off, his grip on Remus loosening.  
A healer in the Order walked over to the couple, and examined Sirius while Remus held him. Sirius cried out when the Healer touched his arm, Remus pressed a finger to Sirius' lips and kissed him softly.  
"Hush-a-bye, dear Sirius,  
You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now  
I'm here"

Sirius' eyes had slipped closed and the Healer told him that Sirius had been poisoned and his body is too weak to fight it, Remus looked to Sirius and held him, "I'm scared, Remus," Sirius whispered.

"I will stay with you  
Till you are sleeping" Remus assured him and Sirius' eyes closed again.

"And rain…" Sirius sang

"And rain…" Remus responded

"Will make the flowers…" Sirius sang, barely breathing. "I love you, Remus" he whispered so soft that his lips had barely moved. Remus held him closer."Will make the flowers…" Remus looked down at his Sirius' chest as it stopped rising, "grow…"

Shacklebolt walked over to Remus and placed a reassuring hand on Remus' shoulder as he sobbed, stating softly, "He is the first to fall, The first of us to fall upon this barricade"


	7. Chapter 7: One Day I'll Fly Away

Melodies of Us

Author: AzureLuna

Summary: The story of our favorite puppies, and their harsh journey through life as expressed in the form of song. Music from Broadway plays and musicals.

Authors Note: My advice to you reading this would be to try and find these songs and listen to them as you're reading. It's not necessary and some are a huge pain to locate, but it makes things in the story both sweeter and sadder. Definitely my own plot by this point. Please, don't hate me. Hate my muse, if anyoneis to blame, it's her!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Otherwise that little epilogue would've been a tad different. Mwhaha, and I DO NOT own any of the songs or the musicals which the songs are from! Credits go to Phantom of the Opera, Cats, Sound of Music, Moulin Rouge, Jekyll and Hyde, Miss Saigon, Les Miserables.

Act VII

'One Day I'll Fly Away'

_Remus sings this after Sirius' death.. and flies_

Remus stood from the dark corner in his flat where he had been sitting all day, He walked to his window where he looked beyond the curtains at the city lights and sang softly to himself, "I follow the night  
Can't stand the light" Remus sat on the floor near the window looking down at the busy street below.  
"When will I begin  
To live again?" Remus traced one of the new scars on his arm that led to an old scar, he stood up and opened the balcony window and sang out into the streets.

"One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday" Remus showed a ghost of a smile at the prospect of forgetting all his painful memories, getting bitten, being a werewolf, and losing Sirius. 'Sirius..'  
"What more could  
Your love do for me?  
When will love be  
Through with me?" Remus' smile fading rapidly, he was still in love, still in love with someone who had passed away nearly a year ago.

Sirius, his beautiful Sirius who could no longer love him back. But if Remus tried his hardest he could barely feel Sirius' arms around him again. Remus shook his head angrily, scolding himself for believing in things that no longer held meaning, he looked up at the moon and sang loudly,

"Why live life from  
Dream to dream  
And dread the day  
When dreaming ends?" Remus began crying, which was a little surprising because he wasn't open with his emotions or feelings anymore, he just pushed those away. He remembered a familiar voice singing him to sleep saying, "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.."

"One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday" Remus stepped closer to the window.  
"Why live life from  
Dream to dream  
And dread the day  
When dreaming ends?" Remus stepped on the ledge of the railing, and looked up determinedly, he bent his knees, aiming for the moon.  
"One day I'll fly away," and jumped off the balcony and into the night, and for the last time. He flew.

'…..Fly, fly away…..'

Fin


End file.
